


Oenone 俄诺涅

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 每个人都记得海伦，那倾覆千万艘战船的红颜，但又有谁记得俄诺涅，帕里斯的初恋？这是一个莱克特-奇尔顿医生如何将他的帕里斯输给了特洛伊的海伦，威尔·格拉汉姆的故事。





	1. 开端

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oenone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573746) by [QueenofDreamlands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDreamlands/pseuds/QueenofDreamlands). 



> 事情是这样的，我本来一直想翻同作者QueenofDreamlands太太的Shepherd Dog（很好看的文，安利大家），但是它更新得实在太慢我担心它会坑，于是就决定把作者之前写的一篇非常好玩的1.3W的中篇先翻译给大家看。从summary大家应该也猜到了，这是一个美貌的海伦杯杯从可怜的奇尔顿医生那里把汉尼拔抢走的故事，所以无法接受汉尼拔X奇尔顿的前提以及抢男人设定的姑娘们请勿入。犹豫了很久要不要发，但是想到都已经翻了两章了不发太可惜就一咬牙发了！用词很浮夸是因为奇尔顿说话就是这么浮夸【。

 

  
  
警告：有汉尼拔X奇尔顿情节  
  
　　我们的关系究竟是为什么开始的，我不确定，真的。如何开始的，我当然知道，因为我就在现场。无论什么时候我问汉尼拔，他总是用他高深莫测的微笑作为回答。到最后，我想我为什么跟我丈夫走到一起已经无关紧要了，考虑到我就要失去他了。  
  
　　那是他在约翰·霍普金斯大学的最后一年，而他正在着手于他的毕业论文。在去往图书馆的路上他告诉我那是关于社会排斥——未来他想要进一步探究的主题的。当时我们正在学校食堂，被同辈们环绕着，所有人都被他说出的每个字迷住了，犹如他是楷模一般。看上去，每个女人都想要他，每个男人都想成为他，而我则正巧同时符合这两种类别。将我从心醉神迷中惊起，汉尼拔把一盒令人闻之口舌生津的食物推向我。抬起头，我看到他脸上挂着那传奇式的，仿佛将一切了然于心的微笑，暂时点亮了他金斑点缀的眼睛。我在内心为这光景叹息，将其与杯中被火光照耀闪烁的白兰地相较。外表上，我淘气地嗤笑了一声。“我能好好地喂饱自己，汉尼拔。当然你不是特地费这一番功夫，只是为了喂饱我吧？”我调侃地问道。“是的，实际上，我确实是。我特别专为你做的这一餐，如果你要是拒绝的话就未免粗鲁了。”他伸出支着下巴的手，温暖、宽大的手掌顺着我的手滑倒我的手腕。当我意识到他在干什么，我的脸发起烫来。“他在检查我的脉搏，”我想。  
  
　　“我会在这个星期四上交我的论文。作为庆祝，我会在我的住处举办一个晚餐派对。你会来吗，弗雷德里克？”他轻声问道。  
  
　　“是的，”我不知不觉地喃喃道。不知怎么，即使在当时，我知道对他说好是我的唯一选择。如果我那时再努力尝试一下的话就好了。  
  
——————  
  
　　晚餐派对的当晚，我心绪翻腾。准备出门的时候，我站在落地镜前，整理着我的头发。当外面闪过的一束闪电照亮了我的脸，我森绿色的眼睛显露出释然的神色。不太坏，我懒懒地想，为天气的糟糕转变而沮丧。最后一次抚平我的灰色西装，我抓过我的外套和雨衣，踏出公寓，向我的雷克萨斯走去。  
  
　　在穿过巴尔的摩的几分钟驾驶和一家当地酒品店的短暂停留之后，我站在了汉尼拔·莱克特的门前。当门扉开启，步入其中之后，我被敬畏和嫉妒的感情所同时刺穿，炽热地打量起来。假意或真心的赞扬在我的脑中横冲直撞，我所受到的吸引和鄙弃互相交战。“你好，弗雷德里克，我很高兴你能来到这里。请进。”汉尼拔礼貌地招呼我，温暖的口吻令我再次面红。“谢谢你。”在接过了我带来的酒（“你不必破费的，不过谢谢你。”）、取下我的外套之后，他将我引领至用餐区域，在那儿我们的同辈和教授们正混杂地伫立着，徘徊在精美的餐具和艺术品之间，充满希望地瞥着还空着的酒杯。自如自在地，他信步游走于他这不怎么鄙陋的居所之中，与每个人照面。他的有礼风度从未动摇。罗曼，汉尼拔的一个招摇造作的相识，走到他身旁，深棕色的眼睛淘气地闪烁着。“你看起来比以往更加风度翩翩了，汉尼拔，你今晚是身兼主人和甜点二职吗？”  
  
　　我不禁注意到他听上去多么满怀希望。心脏在顷刻之间下沉，我默默地走到座位前坐下，准备迎接一个丧气的夜晚。不知不觉地，我的目光再次越过桌子投向了汉尼拔。从这样的距离，我无法听清他在说些什么，但他和煦与礼貌的风度从未动摇。这世上活着的人中没有一个能将这镇定从这男人身上摇去，我自信地想。  
  
　　好似听到了我的所想，汉尼拔的目光越过桌子投到了我身上，给了我又一个他的得意微笑，伴之以一下眨眼。我的心雷鸣般地重重一跳。上帝啊，这男人如此英俊。随着夜色渐深，酒到好处，众人品尝着美食谈笑声四起，这一切全都来自于这一天之骄子。当夜色已沉，人们纷纷辞别，再次庆祝那个男人成功的论文——如果他们还足够清醒到记得的话。  
  
　　独自荒凉地想着在接下来的一年我能写出一篇什么样的论文，我没有注意到跟随我来到门边的身影，直到我感到一只手按住了我准备取来外套的手。“你不觉得你喝得有些太多了吗，弗雷德里克？我觉得你留在这里过夜会更好。”即使他那双不可思议地真诚的干邑一般的双眼中满是关切的神色，我仍然没有被骗过。他跟我同样知道我喝了仅仅不满一杯。无言地，我跟随他上楼，走向他的卧室。雷鸣终于将天幕劈开，淹没了床柱震动和那位天之骄子的名字被喊向天堂的声音。  
  


 

 


	2. 遇见海伦

**二十年后**  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　晨光透过窗帘，将我从床上唤醒。身旁人辐射出的热度暖到了我的骨头里。我睁开眼睛。阳光照耀在他暗金色的头发上，凸现出了那些银色的发丝。我的目光漫游过我的丈夫，注意到睡梦中的他与我们初遇时是如何别无二致。不过也有相异，我沉思道。他的颧骨比过去更加尖锐，他轮廓分明的脸庞与他饱满的嘴唇形成鲜明对比。他仍然如此令人气息为之夺。  
　　  
　　“弗雷德里克。”他戏谑地低语道。  
　　  
　　“什么事，亲爱的？”  
　　  
　　“你在盯着我看。再一次地。你到现在还没有看够吗？”  
　　  
　　“在与你结婚八年之后，不，我还没有看够。”我回之以微笑，伸手抚开垂在他眼前的柔软发丝，袒露出他焦糖般的注视着我的双眼，正以温柔的笑意回应着我。“多么甜蜜。”他倾身轻柔地亲吻我，令我喘息不已。情况是这样的。这对于我来说并不是新鲜事。在他之前，我交往过数个人，亲吻过的则更多。与汉尼拔相吻全然不同。他的温暖、镇定和风度淹没了你，令你除了他外别无他想。他的嘴唇就像性感本身。与他的亲吻好于我与任何人的性爱。除了他。我们在一起的数年之后结了婚，如今都分别在巴尔的摩的精神病学领域有所建树。与他共度的每一次都如同最初的那个雨夜一般。柔情，甜蜜，以及见鬼地热辣。  
　　  
　　第一夜之后我担心过我的表现。虽然他让我尖叫得好像是被摘除了肾脏，他自己却保持着他一贯的镇定和自如。我很快了解到，他只是就是这一类型的爱人。不是那种会被动摇的类型。几天之后我鼓起自信打给他，邀他出去约会。他说了好，然后……剩下的就是历史了。  
　　  
　　回到此时此地，我发现他已经起身离开了床铺。我把我们的丝质被单往下拉，坐起来也起了床。  
　　  
　　“今天的晚餐我可能要晚些才能赶到。”  
　　  
　　“希望不要太晚，我亲爱的。忙碌的一天？”  
　　  
　　“跟FBI在办公室有个会面。”  
　　  
　　听到这句话，汉尼拔好奇地转过身。激起他的好奇心可不是件容易的事，他太过于了解我和我的本性。不论什么时候我成功做到，我都感受到无限的成就感。在绕过他走向盥洗室的时候，我的胸膛微微挺起。他跟了过来。  
　　  
　　“我希望不是什么严重的事情？”他开始用他的老式剃刀刮起胡子。“没有。是行为科学部。我想他们大概只是过来就某个案子寻求我的专业观点。”  
　　  
　　“好极了。我希望一切都顺利，弗雷德里克。”我在他低头仔细地清洗着他的剃刀的时候瞥向他。  
　　  
　　“你知道你要会面的是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　“杰克·克劳福德，还有他的神童，某个威尔·格拉汉姆。”  
　　  
　　“神童？”  
　　  
　　“我从朋友听来的就这么些。克劳福德把他捂得严严实实。没有多少人知道他的多少事，除了他很厉害。”我用漠不关心的语气说，压抑着我的兴奋。从汉尼拔唇角了然的微笑判断，他早已看穿了我。  
　　  
　　“我自然希望事情进展得对你友好。跟FBI的联系有益无害。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　舒适地安顿在我书桌后的椅子之中，我接通了宝拉，我的秘书。“是的，先生？”她伸进她金色的脑袋来，礼貌地问道。我在椅子里坐直了，看了看书桌上的表。  
　　  
　　“FBI的先生们过来之后，立刻送他们进来。”  
　　  
　　“是的，先生。”她轻轻地关上了门。不到三分钟之后，门扉再次敞开，一个高大，黑色皮肤的男人独自走了进来。他有着强有力的步伐，以及甚至更加强有力的嗓门，权威的声音立即响彻了我的办公室。  
　　  
　　“你好，奇尔顿医生。我是杰克·克劳福德，BAU的主管。”我站起身绕过书桌与他短暂地握手，拒绝在我自己的办公室里短人一头。“我的荣幸，杰克。我可以叫你杰克吗？”当他作出肯定的回答之后，我不禁注意到他是独自来的。我轻轻地皱起了眉。“威尔·格拉汉姆没有来吗？我以为这是一个联合探访。”杰克的眼睛微微眯起，像寻血猎犬一样捕捉到了我的兴趣。  
　　  
　　“他住得离这里很远。很快他就会赶到。我想鉴于我已经在这里，我们可以现在就开始直入主题。有几件事情，医生。威尔不喜欢医生，特别是精神科医生，所以他不会喜欢你。仍然地，没有他我没法一个人做这个，所以我希望你不要太抵触。”  
　　  
　　“我不会。”我没有。我完全预料到了这种态度，鉴于这不是我第一次听说他这一点。在我能说出其他话之前，门再次被打开了。  
　　  
　　我总是以我如何挑选和装饰我的办公室为傲。我对细节的讲究仅此于我的丈夫。特别地，我的窗户是我的最爱。阳光透过它照耀到所有的地方，给了一切一种全新的，更加充满生气和积极的感觉，这在我的患者那里的反响尤其地好。当门再次被打开，一个男人走了进来。我僵住了。  
　　  
　　“搞什么？  
　　  
　　搞什么搞什么搞什么搞什么……” _ **他不可能是真的，**_ 我想。不顾我的思绪，那个男人（上帝啊，我的内心感叹道）静静地走进来。“抱歉我迟到了。我是威尔·格雷汉姆。”  
　　  
　　——————  
　　  
　　威尔·格雷汉姆是完美。没有其他字眼能够更好地描述他。他的巧克力棕色的卷发缠绕在他不可思议地尖锐、棱角分明的、微微蓄着胡茬的下颌线旁。他的嘴唇，即使从这样的距离来看也不可思议地柔软，而且饱满，一种自然的玫瑰色调。他的鼻梁，虽然挺直，却微微地斜向一边。在其他任何人的脸上都会是一种瑕疵，然而只是凸现了他脸庞的美与艺术性。所有这些引向他的最迷人之处……他的眼睛。当他的秀美的身段在透过窗户的光线的照耀中，双眼显现出一种暴风雨般的灰色，然而他走近，眼波流转，它们看上去几乎是一种海沫绿。当他把目光投向我，我发誓它们是一种海蓝色。  
　　  
　　当他看向我，我产生了一种感觉，好像我已经被观察、阅读过，然后被抛到了一边。就好像单单凭这一瞥，他已经把我看透，然后发现我不够格。我咬紧了牙关。再次站起来，我倾过书桌伸出手想要跟他握手，而在他仅仅只看了它一眼就挨着杰克坐下之后变得更加恼火了。他那懒洋洋地靠在椅子里的样子极大地激怒了我。我的性器不自觉地跳动起来。坐下来之后我看向杰克，注意到他恼火的表情。  
　　  
　　“我的名字是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿–莱克特医生，正如你们所知道的，我相信。现在既然我们都介绍过了，告诉我，杰克，我能帮你些什么？”  
　　  
　　“你是否记得两个叫亚伯·吉迪恩和托拜尔斯·巴治的两个病人？”  
　　  
　　我的微笑消失了。现在威尔密切地注视着我。“我记得。当然了，我怎么可能忘记。他们怎么了？”我看向杰克，但是解答我的是威尔，用他那微妙地染着南部口音的性感音调。  
　　  
　　“他们都从BSHCI逃离了。布鲁姆医生告知我们他们交谈频繁，并且显然是一起逃脱的。吉迪恩和巴治同样都已经杀死了数个牵扯到把他们送进那里的人。我们认为你或许会是下一个。”  
　　  
　　杰克插话道：“我们已经在你居住的街区周围布置了严密的防守，以及你与你丈夫的房子。”听到这，威尔上上下下地打量了我一番，然后无趣地移开了视线。我攥紧了放在腿上的手。我可能不是什么模特，但对于45岁而言我看上去见鬼地好。我锻炼得不像汉尼拔那么多，但我看上去仍然很匀称。汉尼拔总是告诉我他喜欢我健美的身材。格拉汉姆从座位里站起身四处走动起来，显露出他饱满的臀部，和强健的双腿。我叹了口气，而我的性器又开始跳动起来。集中，弗雷德里克。  
　　  
　　“这个嘛，如果你们仅仅是担心我的安全，看上去你们似乎已经做了一切必要的措施了。看不出来你们还需要我做什么。”  
　　  
　　“你难道不应该被通知一声吗？”  
　　  
　　“除了这个你以为我们来这里还能是为了什么的？让你帮忙案子？”  
　　  
　　我怒视向格拉汉姆。“我不怎么习惯有人试图要杀我。我把这种事留给你。”我攻击道。  
　　  
　　威尔好笑的眼神变得冰冷起来。在他能说任何话之前，杰克再一次站起来插了话。“威尔是FBI的宝贵资产。他之前已经抓住了超过五个恶名昭彰的杀手，而他还不超过30岁。是他最有可能会找到吉迪恩和巴治，救下你的生命。”我站起身，为自己的攻击感到稍微地内疚。我听到传言说BSHCI的某个护工变得对他着迷而试图杀死他。从他的反应来判断，传言应当有某些部分是真的。  
　　  
　　“我的队伍会整天监视着那片地区。你的丈夫在家吗，奇尔顿？他也应该对情况有所了解。”  
　　  
　　想到这里我心下一沉，回忆起多年前的那场晚宴派对。这让我从腹部到肺都揪紧了。我轻轻地咳嗽了一声说，“没有需要。鉴于这个会面没有花掉我预计的那么长时间，我会提前回到家去自己告诉他。”闻此，威尔·格拉汉姆透过他的睫毛看向我；从窗户那儿照射来的光线完美地映衬出他的身段，他饱满，柔软的嘴唇慢慢扯出一个了然的微笑。出于某些原因，我不像喜欢汉尼拔的嘴唇那样喜欢他的。  
　　  
　　“当然了，我理解。下次再见，奇尔顿。注意安全。”之后他和杰克一起走出了我的办公室。我三步并作两步地走到窗边，关上了窗帘，突然讨厌起这些光线。在我收拾好东西回家的路上，一个小小的，沉沉下坠的想法涌上心头。它无关于亚伯·吉迪恩，或者托拜尔斯·巴治，而是关于威尔·格拉汉姆。没有一次，他都没有叫我奇尔顿–莱克特。这本不应该如此让我心烦，但它让那沉沉下坠的，在我内心爬动的小东西生长变大，以我不安的感觉为食。  
  


 

 


	3. 危险中的俄诺涅

 

      诚如他所言，当我回到家的时候，威尔的队伍已经在钱德勒广场周围就位了。放松地叹了口气，我把车子停好，完全满意于没有什么事情值得担心。在我走进房门之前，有什么东西让我回过头看向身后。在那里，靠在一辆黑色SUV旁的，是威尔·格拉汉姆。从我站着的位置来看，他的脸被对面的一棵树所遮蔽。那小小的、蔓延的感觉拉紧了我的下巴，拽着我的五脏六腑。看到我已经安全地到了家，他对我自得地挥了挥手，进到车里开走了。内心叹了口气，我走进了家门。 _我猜当保姆的活对于明星侧写师来说太屈才了，_ 我嘀咕道。把钥匙扔进门厅的碟子里，我去到了厨房，脚步声轻轻地回响在大理石地板上，一只手松着我的领带。谨慎地记得不要把任何东西丢到地上，不想面对汉尼拔无声的恼怒，我拿起放在柜台上的便条。它是由我丈夫漂亮的笔迹写就。 _看上去似乎我也要晚到家了。一位患者发生的紧急情况将我的行程延迟到了深夜。不必等我，我准备好了便餐在冰箱里——汉尼拔_ 读到这些，我心里一根先前都没有注意到的拉紧的弦松开了。然而我突然想到，比我先到的威尔可能已经在来时遇到过汉尼拔了。我不知道不安的感觉为什么挥之不去，但我将其推到一边，责备我自己的傻气。 _“汉尼拔鄙视粗鲁，他跟格拉汉姆相处超过五分钟就会拿他当早餐吃掉”_ 我因为这想法笑了出来。上楼到卧室把东西放下之后，我决定招待自己一杯。我在起居室坐下，用平板浏览着网页。一杯发展成了数杯，当我发现自己完全被弗瑞迪·劳兹在犯罪揭秘网上发表的关于某位黑发侧写师的下流文章吸引了。我的眼皮愈发沉重，而我开始打盹……  
  
       _我又一次正在爬着通往我们卧室的楼梯，然而这一次四周一片昏暗。楼梯比往常感觉上要长。从我的位置可以看到房间里开了灯。我可以听到有声响从中传出。汉尼拔一定是回家了。我试图加快速度，但我的腿感觉就像灌了铅。远处有小提琴在演奏着。“汉尼拔从来没告诉过我他拉小提琴，”我想道。我听到了沙哑的笑声，因此加快了脚步。我不认得这个声音。当我终于走到了楼上，我惊慌地站在那里。这不是我们的卧室，而是一个舞厅。它空荡荡的，只有两个人在那里。我能从影子判断他们没有一个是我丈夫。小提琴的声音刮擦着我的耳朵，而笑声越来越响。我冲出了舞厅想回到楼梯上，反而终于回到了我们的卧室。红色的丝质床单上，躺着威尔·格拉汉姆。他修长、苍白的身体缓缓扭动，臀部诱惑地摇摆，强健而有力的大腿邀请地张开。我的阴茎立刻硬了起来，而我的脸则变得滚烫，内脏反感地搅拌了起来。“你在这里搞什么，格拉汉姆？从我的床上滚下来！”他仅仅是扬起了头笑了起来，暴露出他修长的脖子和强壮的下巴。小提琴声又响了起来，与他病态、疯狂的笑声交织在一起。_  
  
      我睁开眼睛，轻微地喘着粗气。我感到被汗水所浸透。低头看去，我发现那不是汗水，而是我的红酒洒了一些在腿上。我坐起来，为我的梦境感到困惑，直到伴随着一股恐惧意识道那不是梦，有一把小提琴正在我房子的某个地方演奏着。  
  
      “啊，他终于醒了，托比！别再拉那见鬼的东西，快来欢迎我们的客人。”  
  
      “我跟你说过我对这个称呼的看法，亚伯。再这么叫我一次，我就杀了你。”亚伯·吉迪恩和托拜尔斯·巴治同时从起居室的阴影中走出，亚伯一直坐在角落的壁炉旁观察着我，托拜尔斯则从厨房步出。我呜咽了一声。“哦天哪，哦天哪，不要杀我哦天哪，求求你们！”我哀叫道。亚伯笑了起来。“但你管我们叫精神失常，奇尔顿。在法庭上你说我们只会再次杀人。你说了所有那些，为了让我们在那个地狱机构里任你处置。布鲁姆医生讨厌你，但她仍然允许你随时进去来感谢你把我们关进去。”我战栗着站起身。 _我不能像这样死掉，_ 我想。不由自主地，我的思绪回到了这个早晨，在汉尼拔的身旁醒来，被他的温暖所包围。他微笑着睁开他那温柔的，白兰地色的眼睛迎接我的。 _我不能像这样死掉。_ 剧痛突然切割了我的小腿，阻塞了任何移动的可能性。我猛然跌落在地，酒杯在手中破碎，扎进我的皮肤。鲜血开始从两处伤口往外流，在地毯上蔓延，与红酒混合在一起。 _汉尼拔一定会发火的，_ 我几乎为我思绪荒谬的漫游笑出声来。抬起头，我终于注意到了吉迪恩手上现在浸透了鲜血的切肉刀。他又笑了起来。我现在终于认出了梦中阴险的笑声是出于他的。仔细看，我发现他们两人身上都沾满了血迹，显然不是属于我的。 _我猜没有必要再问那些本应该保护我的探员哪去了，_ 我想着。 _那些混蛋受的训练都哪去了？_  
  
      在我的思绪得以继续之前，一声枪响惊起了我。温暖的血液溅射到我脸上，一具身体瘫倒在我身边。亚伯茫然的眼神对应着我的，一个弹孔赫然在他的双眼之间。放眼一望，我看到的不是别人，正是威尔·格拉汉姆持枪而立，完全地放松和泰然自若。短暂地看了我一眼，他集中向了托拜尔斯，而对方正从手上解下某种弦线。威尔的脸上浮现出微笑，扔下了他的枪。 _搞什么鬼？射那个混蛋啊，你这白痴！_ 紧接着他冲上前来。他的眼神和姿态完全变了。漠不关心地跃过亚伯的尸体，他迅速地向托拜尔斯逼近，笑容从来没有从他的脸上消失。我从这里就能辨认出来，托拜尔斯不止一点地紧张和不安。他甩动起他的弦线，战斗开始了。两者的体格和力量都相当，但是威尔要更快。不必多说，他的头脑对此大有助益，在任何需要的时候侵入到托拜尔斯的视角，预判他的下一步动作。随着落空的每一击，托拜尔斯变得越来越愤怒和鲁莽。对他而言战斗已经结束了。如果他像我一样看着威尔笑容的变化，他或许能意识到。随着几步优雅的移动，格拉汉姆锁住了托拜尔斯的手肘，把弦线的另一端拉过他的喉咙。托拜尔斯不住挣扎，但这是徒劳的。威尔强壮的手臂阻断了所有的动作，把托拜尔斯喉咙上的弦线越拉越紧。喷射的动脉血溅到威尔脸上，浸透了他的手臂。他拉着弦线的手也慢慢渗出了鲜血。他丝毫没有松劲。最终，托拜尔斯的动作停止了，威尔随意地把尸体扔下。终于，他再次看向我。他的卷发滴着鲜血，顺着流到他的双眼和下巴。他浑身浸透着汗水和血，白色的衬衫完全贴到了身上。他向前一步走向我张开嘴。在任何话语从中吐出之前，门扉咔哒一声，汉尼拔跑了进来，担忧地喊着我的名字。冲进房间里，他的目光立刻落到了我身上。“弗雷德里克！我回到家看到了那些探员的尸体，而你的车车胎被扎破了。发生了什么？”不等我回答，他扶着我坐到沙发上。轻微地喘着气，一个低语打断了寂静。“我想我能为你回答这些问题，医生。”再次站起，汉尼拔终于转过身，注意到了房间里的另一个人。“我是威尔·格拉汉姆探员，”他喘着气说道。

 

 

 


	4. 帕里斯与海伦相遇

 

    当他年纪尚幼的时候，他喜欢吓他的父母。他们也是医生——医疗的那种，作为结果，他们总是来来去去、忙碌不已。他是独生子，对危险有着一种自然的偏好。当他失去父母注意的时候，一种特定的不适感总是会在他体内滋长。对于他来说，它就像一只小小的阴影怪物盘踞在他的身体里蔓延，威胁着要把他整个吞掉。那一刻，不管那是几秒钟或者几分钟，他总是能准确地感知到何时有别的东西抓住了父母的眼球。然后他就会行动。  
  
      一次，他跑出他们位于阳光灿烂的圣地亚哥海滨旁的漂亮房子，跑到一座悬崖上。他总是爱站在那座悬崖边。他会闭上他的眼睛，向后扬起头，让海风爱抚他的头发。这一次，他带着他父亲的踝部负重袋而来。他把两个负重带都绑到一只脚上，摇摇晃晃地站起来。他回头看他们的房子最后一次，然后跳跃。短短的距离过后海水迎接了他。他立刻开始下沉。海水在他的胸口轰鸣，他记起了倒立着看着天空的景象。  
  
      他在他们客厅的地板上吐着水醒来，他的父亲和母亲围在他的两旁。他的母亲伊莱恩像他一样森绿的双眼洋溢着泪水，而他父亲刚毅的面庞几乎不能自已，将他拥入一个猛力的怀抱中。他闭上眼睛，依偎在父亲的怀中，听着他心跳的隆隆声，以及缓缓的、恳求的声音。“别这样对我们，弗雷德，求你。别把你自己从我们身边带走，弗雷德。”他们是如此地专注和满怀爱意，在往后的数个星期，如果他幸运的话，数月里。然后那模糊的不适感觉又会找到回来的路，他的小小的影子怪物。当他知道他们的注意又一次离他而去的时候。  
  
      如今，坐在他的医院病床上，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿-莱克特可以感觉到投在他身上的注意正在减弱，以及造成如此的原因。当他刚刚入院的时候，汉尼拔担忧地陪伴着他，不断地在他身旁忙活。他几乎不允许医生们在没有他协助的情况下工作。除去他小腿和手掌的生理性疼痛，弗雷德里克犹如身在天堂。然而从始至终，他能够辨认出有别的什么东西在汉尼拔的心上。当一个心怀愧疚的杰克·克劳福德现身来解释昨晚的一团糟，弗雷德里克可以看到他脸上几乎可见的失望，随着一震，他知道了汉尼拔希望走进来的是谁。  
  
      “不知怎么，托拜尔斯有一个内应。当他们逃走的时候，他们有找到你，或者任何挡路的人的信息和设备。当时有情报告诉我们他们正逃往边境去。”克劳福德解释道。  
  
      “如果所有的证据都显示如此，你的那个特工是怎么知道要回头的？”汉尼拔问道，手坚定地握住弗雷德里克的。弗雷德里克抓住他的手放到腿旁。坐在床边椅子上的汉尼拔短暂地看向他，一个微笑温暖了他疲惫的焦糖色的眼睛。  
  
      “格拉汉姆很……特别。当我们看着马里兰州之外的时候，他的目光一直留在这里。他就是知道有什么事情不对头。”他们两人都能看出承认这么离谱的事情对他来说是多么困难。  
  
      “不知为何他就是知道？我不觉得这足够好。我的丈夫差点在你的眼皮底下可怕地丧命。”  
  
      “汉尼拔！”  
  
      “抱歉，亲爱的，但我想我们有权弄明白他到底是怎么知道要回来的。”  
  
      “你就不能只是庆幸我这么做了吗？”  
  
      房间里的三个男人同时面向门口的方向，看着威尔·格拉汉姆施施然走进来。他穿着一件简单的淡蓝色衬衫和牛仔裤。他的头发是名副其实的一团乱，不知为何他仍然能办到令自己看上去极其性感。杰克看到进来的是谁之后便转回了正与之谈话的两人，但汉尼拔的目光从未动摇。弗雷德里克不安地挪动起来。汉尼拔收回握住弗雷德里克的手，站起身走到威尔面前。威尔微微扬起头，扯起了嘴角。  
  
      “我不认为我们有正式地介绍过，我  
是——”  
  
      “莱克特医生，我知道。我想知道的是你刚刚说的都是些他妈的什么鬼。”  
  
      弗雷德里克和杰克都因为威尔的出言不逊张大了嘴。  
  
      “不好意思？”汉尼拔深吸一口气。  
  
      “我们当时正处在僵持之中。没人知道他们去了哪里。我花了相当大的功夫探究他们的脑子，考虑到我是那个抓住他们的人。我知道奇尔顿把他们惹毛了。他们没有可能不处理完他就离开。于是我就行动了， **违反** 命令去你家，确保一切都好，而情况一点都不好。我他妈的整个队伍都被杀死了，而我救了他。”威尔深吸一口气，紧紧地攥着拳头。“而你他妈的有胆量生气我是怎么知道的？”  
  
      “你在流血。”  
  
      “什么？”  
  
      威尔看向他的右手，曾经用来扼死托拜尔斯的那只，然后看到它确实，在流血。问也不问地，汉尼拔消除了两人之间的距离，双手抓起威尔的手检查起伤口。“这是你自己缝合的？糟糕透了。”汉尼拔说着挂着微笑抬头看向威尔。威尔试探地柔和地笑了笑作为回答。“我不喜欢医生，医生。我能照顾好自己。”“我确定你可以。仍然地，如果你讨厌医院和医生，你可以只和我打交道。在我的家里。我的丈夫和我很乐意请你来共进晚餐，为了表示我们的感谢。”汉尼拔低语道，白兰地色的眼睛从未离开威尔的。威尔缓缓地笑了，大大的蓝眼睛闪烁着。汉尼拔的呼吸为之一顿。  
  
      “才不要。”  
  
      “不好意思？”  
  
      “我不认为我应该这么办，不。就像我说的，我能照顾好自己。”  
  
      “即使如此，你要是拒绝的话就未免粗鲁了。”  
  
      “并不他妈的在乎。”威尔扯着脸皮笑了笑来缓和语气。汉尼拔吞咽了一声。  
  
      “这个嘛，如果他不想来的话那他不必来的。”  
  
闻言两个男人同时看向弗雷德里克，显然已经忘记了他的存在。杰克已经不在了，多半是在争论开始的时候就偷溜出了房间。威尔挣脱还被汉尼拔握着的手，汉尼拔不情愿地放开了。威尔慢慢走向弗雷德里克，臀部轻轻地摇摆。他的双眼闪烁着淘气的光芒。当弗雷德里克瞥向汉尼拔，他正好捕捉到汉尼拔还没收回的盯着威尔的屁股方向的视线。他的腹部猛地绞紧了。  
  
      “为什么？你不想让我来吗，奇尔顿？”威尔的南方口音轻轻地爱抚着字句，使得他说出口的一切都有种轻微的情色感。  
  
      “我当然愿意了！我很感激你救了我的命，真的。不会如果你不想参加，我丈夫和我会理解的。”汉尼拔看起来完全不像会接受拒绝作为回答的样子，不过保持了沉默。威尔了然的微笑了。弗雷德可以辨别出威尔知道他有多么不想让他参加。“如果你是真心的，那么当然，我猜我别无选择，只能参加了。”  
  
      “好极了，”汉尼拔道，显然十分愉悦。威尔保持着背对汉尼拔，目光注视着弗雷德里克。过了一会他突然转身面向汉尼拔问道，“我要带一个客人来没关系吗？”  
  
      “一个客人？当然了，你想要带谁来呢，杰克吗？”  
  
      “哦，不，是我男朋友，”威尔直率地回答道，目光从未离开汉尼拔。弗雷德里克几乎因为长吁了一口气而瘫倒。然而，汉尼拔站得更高了些，胸口起伏得似乎更快了些。他的鼻子微微翕动，危险地微笑了起来。“那当然没有问题。”  
  
      弗雷德里克感到的放松立刻荡然无存。他认识这个男人超过二十年，但从没有见过他失去镇定的样子。汉尼拔显然被激怒了，虽然他隐藏得很好。从威尔的表情判断，他也没有被骗过。弗雷德里克的脸因为怒火而发起烫来。他花了长年时间研究汉尼拔，仍然不能百分之百确定他的感觉，然后凭空冒出了威尔·格拉汉姆，仅仅花了不到十分钟就把他看透了？  
  
      “很好！唔，奇尔顿-莱克特，我确定杰克给了你我的号码。给我发个日期和时间，我就会到。”说完威尔干脆地转身走出了房间，没有回头看一眼。弗雷德里克深深地吸气和呼气，试图按捺他的狂怒。威尔的最后一句话不是随口说说，他刻意这么说是为了达成几个目的，而它完成得完美无瑕：提醒汉尼拔他的婚姻，（ _通过汉尼拔僵硬的一怔来判断，成功了，_ ）使得汉尼拔需要注意到弗雷德里克，鉴于他才是那个能够联系威尔的人（ _从汉尼拔的目光终于落到弗雷德里克身上判断，也成功了，_ ）现在威尔离开了房间，汉尼拔的注意完全回到了弗雷德里克一个人身上，再次回到了他的床边。即使他的目光回到了他身上，他很清楚他的心在哪里。因为威尔想让弗雷德里克了解到的最后一件事情在这一天的剩余时间里都纠缠着他。  
  
      直到他说出那句话之前，没有一次，汉尼拔都不曾看向他。即使是现在，他的注意力之所以回到弗雷德里克身上，是因为威尔的允许，因为威尔将之给予他。  
  
      那种不适的感觉又找到了回到弗雷德里克体内的路。它蜿蜒地缠绕着他的脚踝，抚过他的腿，搔痒着他的腹部，在那里它埋下自己，筑起巢穴，一时半刻之间将没有离开的打算。  
  
  


 

 


	5. 帕里斯，胜利

 

     _弗雷德里克立刻意识到他是在另一个梦境里。他又回到了他的房间，然而不知道由于什么原因，他身在衣橱里。在现实生活中，他和汉尼拔的衣橱是一个巨大的步入式衣柜，而在他的梦里，它变成了他大学时代的衣柜，有着两扇向外开的柜门。透过微微敞开的门缝，他能够看到他们卧室里的景象。汉尼拔出现了，除了一条丝绸短裤外全身赤裸。他大步迈向床铺，到他们深红色的被单上。他的头发松散，垂落在眼前。他翻过身躺着，双手尖塔状搭在结实的腹部，等待着。他是如此美丽，弗雷德里克想，他的阴茎开始变硬。  
  
      他试图打开柜门，但是发现它卡住了。他沮丧地来回挣动着它。当听到房门打开的声音，弗雷德里克猛地抬起头。从他的视角看不到进来的人是谁，所以他看向汉尼拔的脸。那是一种狂喜。显然来者正是他在等待的人，他在床上坐直，邀请地伸展双腿。神秘人缓缓走近。从他的角度只能看到他的背。仍然地，他知道那是谁。他在哪里都能认出那个屁股和那头卷发。  
  
      他爬到床上，拱起脊柱，使得他包裹在黑色弹性布料里的屁股甚至更加美妙。弗雷德里克的阴茎完全硬起来了，令他恼怒地暗自咒骂。“等我等久了吗？”威尔低语道。“好像有毕生那么久了，”汉尼拔回以低语，屏息着。他白兰地色的眼睛狂热地追随着威尔。威尔轻轻地笑了，爬上汉尼拔的腿，跨坐在他身上。“你说得可真是俗气。”  
  
      他的梦境变换了。他又回到了大学时汉尼拔的庆祝晚宴上。他试图说话，但似乎没人能听到他。“还是那么风度翩翩。汉尼拔，你今晚是身兼主人和甜点二职吗？”弗雷德里克暗自叹了口气，准备被迫听完那个讨厌的罗曼的庸俗调情。“为了你，我的男孩？永远如此。”弗雷德里克闻此猛地抬起头，眼前看到的不是罗曼，而是威尔，全身赤裸地伸展在餐桌上，就像一道汉尼拔的那些奢靡的珍馐。汉尼拔宽大的手掌膜拜般地抚摸着威尔有力的大腿，眼中盛满着欲火。威尔高高地扬起头，不知怎么打翻了红酒，红色的酒液在他的全身蔓延开来。所有的客人惊奇地望着他并开始鼓掌喝彩。弗雷德里克开始啜泣。  
  
      当汉尼拔开始激情地操起威尔，雷鸣与闪电劈开了天幕。威尔狂放地摇动着臀部配合着汉尼拔，手指穿过他被红酒浸透的头发。突然之间，威尔的视线越过餐桌与弗雷德里克相接。弗雷德里克继续无法自已地哭泣着，而威尔笑了起来，他的笑声与汉尼拔操着他时发出的淫靡的水声交织。“奇尔顿，亲爱的，你能递一下橄榄油吗？”_弗雷德里克喘着粗气醒来。汗水顺着他的脊柱往下流。低头望去，他看到一片明显的湿痕蔓延在他的睡裤上。“操。”  
  
      弗雷德里克在这天剩下的时间都处在一种神经过敏的状态里。今天就是两位精神病学家和那位探员约定好的时间。他的老朋友——焦虑——纠缠着他，让他难以抑制地紧张。作为结果，这一天剩下的时间里他都变得易怒而无理，随着夜晚时间的临近而愈发焦躁。  
  
      “我理解你跟威尔之前和不太来，不过说真的，他救了你的命，弗雷德里克。”  
  
      “我知道。”  
  
      “很好。这将会是一个与探员点燃一段新友谊的好机会。”汉尼拔说。汉尼拔正在烹调的途中，背对着弗雷德里克开始给橙子切片然后把它们放到一边。弗雷德里克瞥了他一眼，不快地冷笑，想着汉尼拔想跟威尔点燃的可远远不止友谊这么简单。“你不是应该去做好准备了吗，亲爱的？我不会为你推迟晚餐。”汉尼拔头也不回地继续道。  
  
      感到不安愈演愈烈，弗雷德里克靠向他的丈夫，手臂环到对方腰间。“我们为什么不在他们到达之前找点乐子呢？”他在汉尼拔的耳边轻声说。“我已经洗过澡了，而且需要给晚餐做最后的润色，你知道这类事情对我有多重要。”汉尼拔巧妙地从他的手臂中脱身，绕过他去拿橄榄油。弗雷德里克脸色一沉转身走开，完全地恼火了。  
  
      弗雷德里克花了颇为漫长的时间来做准备。他不能允许自己相形见绌。虽然他通常穿三件套，他坐到床上想威尔会穿些什么。 _大概是某些堕落的紧身衬衫和裤子，_ 弗雷德里克想。怀着这样的念头，他选了一件汉尼拔很喜欢的森绿色衬衫，配以简单的卡其裤和一双棕色翼纹鞋。在将他的棕色直发梳理得整整齐齐之后，他走下楼去与早已等待着的汉尼拔汇合。  
  
      当他看到对方的时候脚步一晃。汉尼拔正穿着一件棕色的双排扣峰翻领西装。 _我从来没见过那件西装。他是去购物了吗？_ 他的头发被梳理得非同寻常地用心。总而言之，他的打扮是一种性感的文雅，那种让人想要蹂躏和弄乱的毫无瑕疵。弗雷德里克歇斯底里地想着这是否就是他的意图。在两个人得以评价对方的盛装之前，敲门声响起了。汉尼拔直起肩膀，再一次抚平了西装，以一种期待的愉悦打开了房门。弗雷德里克急匆匆地站到他身边，恼火于他没有等他，但是确保了自己换上一张尽可能迷人的表情。然后他僵住了。  
  
      威尔正站在那儿，身穿西装，随意地靠在墙上。不是随便哪套西装，弗雷德里克想，一套罪恶的贴合着他身体每一寸的全黑色西装。他通常不羁的卷发被整齐地梳理了起来，除了额前随意地保留的一缕。 _他看上去就像克拉克·肯特，如果他是一个5英尺11吋的混蛋，_ 弗雷德里克在汉尼拔邀请他进门的时候对自己想。  
  
      “真高兴你能来，威廉。请进。” _威廉？什么鬼？_  
  
      “哦，稍等一会。我的男朋友正在停车。”威尔一边说着一边回头向后看，错过了汉尼拔闻此眯起的眼睛。接着，一个荒谬地英俊的男人轻快地走到他们面前，脏金色的头发随风微动，一只手臂占有欲地搂住威尔的腰。“嗨，我是尼克。很高兴认识你们。”他抬起他蓝色的眼睛对上汉尼拔的，坚定地与他和弗雷德里克握手。汉尼拔在介绍完自己和弗雷德里克之后将他们领进客厅。  
  
      在途中，弗雷德里克不断地偷瞟威尔和他的男朋友尼克。他想知道为什么一个看上去很正常的白领男士会跟那个恶魔在一起。尼克镇定地目视前方，一只手轻轻地放在威尔的肘部。威尔则不知道为何在有些困惑地环视着他们的房子，不过没说什么。  
  
      待所有人坐定、汉尼拔为四人倒完酒之后，他走向厨房带出了第一道菜。“咖喱虾碎沙拉，以奶油鳄梨调味。”他一边解释一边优雅地环绕餐桌，以愉快的劲头为每个人上菜。他似乎在威尔身旁花了比必要的多一点点的时间。弗雷德里克会以为这是自己想象出来的，要不是看到尼克的手攥紧了沙拉叉。威尔笑了一声。“你说你会烹饪不是谎话。看起来很美味，医生。”他说这话的时候看上去莫名地愉快，越过餐桌看向桌首的汉尼拔，好像沉浸在某个只有他领会到了的内部笑话里。汉尼拔感谢地微笑了，歪了歪头表示领会。  
  
      “你是做什么的，尼克？”弗雷德里克问道，决心进一步扩散汉尼拔和威尔之间发生的友谊。尼克看上去很感激。  
  
      “我是个律师，实际上。”他说，显然为此感到骄傲。他充满爱意地将一只手放在威尔的手上。汉尼拔吃完一口之后擦了擦嘴唇，若有所思地看向他们。  
  
      “你和好威廉是怎么遇见的？”他轻轻地问。  
  
      尼克不好意思地轻声笑了笑。“唔，威尔当时正在办一个针对我客户的案子。我们针锋相对，最后，他赢了。让我的客户锒铛入狱。诉讼结束之后我问他能不能跟我约会。”威尔啜饮了一口他的红酒，笑意点亮了他的唇角，不过保持了沉默。弗雷德里克则痛饮了一大口，并且很快地添满了他的酒杯。  
  
      “好，我必须请问莱克特医生……”  
  
      “请叫我汉尼拔就好。”  
  
      “谁选择了这所房子的设计？很显然，不是你。”威尔拉长了调子慢慢说道。这是一个问句，但是听上去则不像如此。汉尼拔慢慢地微笑了，他歪了歪头，显然感到好奇。“是什么使得你这么说？”尼克和汉尼拔都看向威尔，等着他的答案，弗雷德里克则苦闷地继续灌着酒。  
  
      “这里全都是……简洁，锐利的线条，以及无暇的白墙。玻璃家具。看上去跟我想象中的你的家一点都不一样。”  
  
      汉尼拔倾身向前，全神贯注。“而你想象中的我的家是什么样子？”  
  
      “它会是……艺术的。颓废的画作，暗色的墙壁。一种高雅和诡谲的混合。或许。”威尔低下头，欢快地吃完了他的沙拉，慢慢地将叉子从嘴里取出。“是的，或许。”汉尼拔重重地吞咽，然后起身，在撤掉了他们的盘子之后去取下一道菜。一道接一道，弗雷德里克喝得越来越多，尼克的脸色越来越沉，而汉尼拔则越来越着迷。与此同时，威尔随着每一道菜愈发逗乐，了然地微笑着。  
  
      “石榴焗鸭胸。”  
  
      接着。  
  
      “姜橙烧鲑鱼。”  
  
      那之后。  
  
      “西班牙辣椒熏贻贝。”  
  
      以及甜点。  
  
      “黑巧克力慕斯。”  
  
      这个时候，威尔似乎再也按捺不住了。“有什么特别原因使得每道菜都有某种催情成分吗，医生？”汉尼拔轻轻地笑了。“并没有，亲爱的威廉。”这句话触地了。尼克猛地把面前的盘子推开，酒杯叮当作响。“抱歉，这太过火了。你能他妈的停止吗？”他显然也喝了不少，脸明显地变红了。威尔快速地来回瞥了瞥他和汉尼拔，接着不受困扰地拿起他的汤匙，回到巧克力慕斯里。  
  
      “我会很感谢你别在我的房子里使用这样的语言，沃尔多先生。”  
  
      “我会很感谢你别一有机会就视奸我的男朋友！”  
  
      “这不显然正是他想要的吗，尼克。”  
  
      每个人都因为弗雷德里克的话僵住了。威尔镇定地放下他的汤匙，双手交叠在下巴底下。他大大的蓝色双眼注视向弗雷德里克。尼克突然站起来，胸口剧烈地起伏。“你是什么意思，奇尔顿？”威尔轻轻地问。  
  
      弗雷德里克摇摇晃晃地站起来，伸出一根手指指向威尔。“你从一开始就想要这个！这就是你干的事对不对，你这个小畜生？你引诱男人让他们发疯，让他们为了你失去理智。这是不是就是你对马修·布朗做的事？”威尔的表情转为空白。汉尼拔尖锐地看向弗雷德里克。  
  
      “弗雷德里克。”  
  
      “把他迷得神魂倾倒，一边从BSCHI套取内部消息。”  
  
       “弗雷德里克，停下。”  
  
      “我对你做了些挖掘，要谢谢那个弗瑞迪·劳兹。这是不是就是你做的诡异事，让人们认为你理解他们，然后几乎害得你自己被杀掉，当他发现你在跟别人操。你这个邪门的混——”  
  
      “弗雷德里克， **够了。** ”汉尼拔冷酷地叫道。不知何时，尼克走向了汉尼拔，他的暴力意图显而易见。威尔站起身来挡住了他的去路，站在他与汉尼拔之间。没人注意到他手里拿着一把刀子。尼克破碎地喘了声，把刀子扔到了地上。他意外地刺穿了汉尼拔怀中的威尔的身侧。  
  
      “威尔，不！”  
  
      “我想你现在最好离开了，沃尔多先生。在我叫警察之前。”汉尼拔冷冷地说道，一边紧紧地将威尔搂在胸前。威尔嘶声喊痛，当汉尼拔将他宽大的手按在他的腹部止住血流。“那很痛啊，混蛋。”威尔做了个鬼脸，汗水开始濡湿他的卷发。汉尼拔喜爱地对他短短微笑了一下。  
  
      “但是威尔——”  
  
      “在我的照看下会被妥善照料。”  
  
      在经过了一时之间的苦思，显然纠结在他的嫉妒、对威尔的关心以及自己的生计之间，他最终离开了。弗雷德里克麻木地坐在他的座位里。寂静持续了一会儿，直到汉尼拔最终屈尊对他开口，即使语气轻柔。  
  
      “我带威尔到其中一间客房里去，并且今晚将在那照料他。我建议你梳洗之后上楼去睡。”没有再多说一句，汉尼拔毫不费力地把威尔新娘式抱起来，走出了客厅。弗雷德里克恐惧地看着他们离开，今早的梦回到了心头。“操。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 俄诺涅的心碎

 

    弗雷德里克辗转反侧。尽管醉意酩酊，他仍然处于狂乱之中。他的脉搏飞快。汗珠在他的嘴唇上方渗出，湿润了他的胡须。 _发生了什么？_ 他苦思道。他用那些万一来折磨自己。万一他在亲吻他怎么办？万一威尔正跨坐在他丈夫的美妙的腿上？万一，就在此时此刻，威尔的手指正抚过他的胸毛，嘴唇边挂着令人忿气的得意笑容？或者汉尼拔，万一威尔的卷发正被他抓在手里，镇定而确信地引导着威尔柔软的双唇包裹在他强健的，怒张的阴茎上？  
  
      他们卧室的墙壁恍若能言，对他私语着怀疑和告解，咒骂和哭喊。喉音的呻吟和险恶的笑声。弗雷德里克能够感觉到它在自己的内部，异化着他的阴影怪物，纠缠着他行动起来。他能够感觉到它，当他镇定地走出他们的卧室，当他顺着楼梯踱步而下，他湿冷的手顺着扶手抚过。他能够听到它，在角落客房传来的私语和轻笑之中，他能够看到它，透过那半开的房门，看到两个情人终于得以团聚。他的爱和注意真正失去了。他的丈夫。  
  
      房间空无一人。他可以听到水花飞溅的声音，以及汉尼拔低声的指示，伴随着其间威尔辛辣尖刻的评价。想也不想地，弗雷德里克步入房中，静静地关上了门。他瞥向床铺。他感觉松了一口气，尽管他的心脏下沉了。床铺显然没有被使用过。它保持着完美的整洁和干净，甚至没有为了夜晚而铺开。  
  
      问题在于被单本身。他们客房的被单，尽管质量绝佳，但全部都是棉布的，标准的灰色，蓝色或白色。尽管他们频繁地接待客人，朋友和同事，人们鲜少被邀请过夜。因此，那些优质的丝绸被单仅仅供他们的主卧使用。除了今夜。因为这儿，在这个平板而毫无特色的客房里铺着的，是猩红色的丝绸被单。汉尼拔下楼来故意亲自更换了床单，多半是在那场灾难性的晚餐之后，当弗雷德里克在浴室时完成。不仅如此，这张床单显然是新的。他跟汉尼拔有一些红色的床单，但没有一张是这样深沉，阴暗的颜色。它们是一种接近于樱花的红色，镇静而明亮。而这里的红色是关于纯粹的欲望，以及不知悔改的激情。当水声突然中止，弗雷德里克逃进了衣柜里，心跳重击着。他听到客房的房门被打开，当他暗自歇斯底里地笑了一声后发现，这具衣柜有着能让他窥视卧室的缝隙，正如那具他大学时代的衣柜一般。  
  
      昔日，当弗雷德里克与汉尼拔还只是在约会的时候，他曾经偶然碰见过已知的唯一一个汉尼拔曾经约会过的人。彼得莉亚·杜穆里埃尔。当时他正在煞费苦心地挑选着汉尼拔指定的晚餐材料。那是一个相当恼人的春日，连绵的阴雨难以容许任何活动，弗雷德里克正准备回家放松下来。他正纠结于两颗番茄之间，当他想着“去它的”，把两颗都扔进了篮子。一个极其美丽的，年轻的金发女人正在过道另一边轻轻对着手机交谈，她随意地提着几瓶红酒，正在芦笋之中挑选着。她的最后一句话抓住了他的注意。“我的办公室下周就能一切就绪了。如果你愿意顺道过来，我非常欢迎。找杜穆里埃尔医生就好。”他如同过电般地一震。  
  
      他与汉尼拔简短地过了一遍旧日的恋情，都同意深入探究对双方皆无益处。不过，他确实记得这个名字。这是他列出的唯一一个名字，鉴于这是他有过的唯一一段真正的关系，其余不过是风流逸事罢了。虽然汉尼拔使用的措辞是“短暂的相识”。在三思之前，他已经挺起肩膀走到了她面前。“你会不会刚好就是彼得莉亚？我是奇尔顿。”弗雷德里克问道，突然伸出的手吓了对方一跳。“我不认为我认识你，能不能请你再重复——”她警惕地看向他，谨慎地后退了几步。  
  
      “你当然不认识我，不过汉尼拔这个名字就不一样了，对吧？”  
  
      她的举止稍稍变了，虽然弗雷德里克说不上来确切是怎样。“是的，他是一个亲近的朋友。”  
  
      “这个嘛，不再是了，对吗？在他结束了跟你的关系之后？”  
  
      彼得莉亚以模糊的逗乐神情看向他。“哦亲爱的，你是他的伴侣？”  
  
      弗雷德里克尽全力不去冷笑，但从她愈加逗乐的微笑判断，他失败了。“实际上，我是。”  
  
      “你说的并不正确。虽然这不关你的事，不过是我离开的他。他有点太过于喜欢从那个急切的漂亮男孩罗曼那里接受口交了。”弗雷德里克感觉自己被碎冰扎了个透心凉。那晚罗曼向汉尼拔抛去的神情有了全然不同的含义。  
  
      “你为什么还跟他保持着朋友关系？”  
  
      “这个嘛，他真是非常迷人，对不对？”  
  
      弗雷德里克不知道要怎么回答。 _这个女人他妈的有毛病。_  
  
      “你似乎并不明白，所以让我来告诉你：汉尼拔是一个耐心的，魅力超凡的男人。尽管如此，我怀疑他知道什么是爱。我没法想象陷入爱中的汉尼拔会是什么样子。我会说他是个彻头彻尾的享乐主义者。如果他想要什么东西，或者什么人，他就会得到它。如果他不再想要这样东西了，他就会丢掉它。如果他爱上了什么东西……我想他永远，永远不会让那样东西离开。那会把他耗尽。”  
  
      没有再多说一句话，彼得莉亚走开了。他再也没有见到过她。不知为何，那个晚上，弗雷德里克没法让自己问起她的事。当那晚汉尼拔把他带到床上，弗雷德里克贴着他的胸膛微笑，暖意在他的胸中盛开。 _那就是我。他永远都不会让我离开。我也永远都不会让他离开。_  
  
  
      当通往浴室的门再次被开启，弗雷德里克不确定自己以为会看到什么。他愉快而惊讶的看到汉尼拔仍然穿着衣服。当他看到威尔的时候则没那么愉快了。实际上，他身上唯一穿着的东西是一件紧身的白色短裤。汉尼拔提出要帮助他躺到床上去，不过威尔把他推到了一边。“我能自己搞定，医生。我已经被干净利落，整齐地缝合好了。”他示意自己刚刚被缝好的刀伤，一边坐到床上，向后挪动到中央，把脑袋靠在床头板上。汉尼拔从角落拉来一把椅子到床边。在坐下之前，他顿了顿，沉思地来回望了望床铺和前门。  
  
      弗雷德里克的心狂跳起来。 _我弄乱床铺了吗？他知不知道我在这里？_ 他真的完全不知道要如何解释自己。幸运的是，他的注意力被威尔高效地偷走了，当他滑进被单中，深深地挺起背部企图减轻不适。汉尼拔尖锐的目光落到他的形体上。  
  
      窗帘是被拉开的，但是卧室里没有开一盏灯。满月之辉透过窗户照耀进来，撒在被单和威尔身上。汉尼拔的双眼隐藏在了阴影之中，他突出的颧骨则凸显无疑。  
  
      “那是一件非常漂亮的西装，汉尼拔。”威尔静静地说道。弗雷德里克一心观察着汉尼拔以及他对威尔的反应，而没有发现威尔的注意这一次也同样集中在汉尼拔身上。  
  
      “谢谢你，甜蜜的威廉。”  
  
      威尔轻笑出声。这儿，在这个房间里与汉尼拔独处，他看上去全然不同。他不再表现得怪异地诱人或者叛逆。他几乎是脆弱的。几乎。  
  
      “你知道是这个让我的男朋友发火的，对吧？为什么你要一直这么叫我？”  
  
      汉尼拔惊人地从他的椅子中起身，双手按到床上，倾身笼罩着威尔。威尔的脸开始泛出红晕，大大的蓝眼睛来回望着汉尼拔的双眼。“因为你就是如此，亲爱的威廉。你是，我曾经有幸遇到过的最美丽，最甜蜜的生灵。”汉尼拔回答道，声音因情感而暗哑。“至于那个男人，”他去到床上，蹬掉他的袜子和皮鞋，“他什么都不是。比什么都不是还低贱，而我不允许他再拥有你。谁都不能拥有你，威廉。除了我。”  
  
      威尔看上去并没有不安，反而颇为愉快。“你怎么能这样说？难道你不是已经结婚了吗，医生？”  
  
      弗雷德里克屏住了呼吸。他也想知道对此汉尼拔有什么见鬼的可说的。而他的回答立刻令他的世界分崩离析，他的理智则紧随其后。  
“我是属于你的，任凭你处置。他跟我从来不是为彼此而注定，我现在明白了。没有什么，没有什么能与我对你的感觉相提并论。”汉尼拔接着一只手抚上威尔的脸颊，以一种弗雷德里克从未见过的崇敬爱抚着它。他身上一贯的好整以暇剥落了。当汉尼拔试图亲吻威尔，威尔转开了脸。而汉尼拔没有被吓住，用鼻尖轻蹭着威尔的另一边脸颊。威尔再次笑了。他把自己的手放到汉尼拔的头发上，毁掉了他的发型。汉尼拔迷醉地呻吟出声。  
  
      “诸神有时会改变最勇敢的意图，汉尼拔。我要怎么知道你对我的感觉不是一时兴起？”  
  
      “我会为你做任何事。”  
  
      “任何事？”  
  
      “是的。”  
  
      “你会在某天与我结婚吗？”  
  
      汉尼拔的呼吸为之停顿。“是的威尔。等我一脱离这场闹剧的婚姻，你将会是我的最后也是唯一一个真正的丈夫。”  
  
      威尔思忖了一会。他微笑起来。当他再次开口，弗雷德里克不禁感觉他的双眼突然变成了一种铁蓝色，如同一只吸血鬼或一只即将要饱餐的梦淫妖。“你会为我杀人吗，汉尼拔？像我这样的人……倾向于陷入各式各样的麻烦。你会从那之中保护我吗？”威尔低语道。汉尼拔甚至没有犹豫。没有拿开威尔的手，他抬起头，直直地望进威尔的眼睛。“是的，我亲爱的男孩，任何事。”  
  
      “很好。因为此时此刻，有一件事情你可以为我做。”威尔低声说。  
  
      “告诉我Mano meilė*。”  
  
      威尔终于放开了汉尼拔的头发，拿开了汉尼拔在他脸颊上的手。他像猫一般优雅地伸展身体，深深地挺起他的背。他的目光从未离开汉尼拔的双眼。  
  
      “我需要你来操我。就现在。”  
  
  
  
*Mano meilė：立陶宛语“我的爱”。  
  
  
  


 


	7. 分离

 

     汉尼拔温暖的、白兰地色的双眼因这要求而暗沉。他走下床，以创纪录的速度剥去了身上的每一件衣服，然后回到床上。他将自己置于威尔的双腿之间，宽大的双手握住威尔的小腿。他慢慢地爱抚着它们一路向上，将重心从膝盖移到前臂。  
  
     他开始急躁起来。  
  
     当汉尼拔失去他的好整以暇，威尔愉快地笑起来。抛下了他通常沉着、镇定的诱惑方式，屈服于本能的欲望用唇舌膜拜着威尔的每一寸肌肤，并且因为无法同时顾及所有地方而沮丧。威尔喘息，当汉尼拔的吻顺着他的腹肌向下，舌头在他的肚脐周围打转，牙齿顺着他的欢乐小径*刮擦。他顺手将那条弹性的短裤剥了下来。  
  
     汉尼拔倾身暂停了片刻，注视着威尔直立的、轻轻触到他腹部的性器，欣赏着这一景色。威尔更深地拱起背，张开双腿好让汉尼拔更好地欣赏。  
  
     “你是如此见鬼地美丽，而且极其地淘气，威廉。”汉尼拔喘息着说，声音低沉，口音厚重。他早已完全地硬了起来。威尔因他的咒骂露出一个情色的微笑。衣柜里，弗雷德里克完全惊呆了。汉尼拔从来不会咒骂。从不。  
  
     威尔愉悦的笑容变成了一个窒息般的呻吟，当汉尼拔将他完全吞没。弗雷德里克能看到的只有汉尼拔宽阔的背，他的后脑狂热地埋在威尔的双腿间，坚实的臀部挺起对着衣柜。汉尼拔吸吮的水声和威尔的喘息回响在房间里，对被迫在衣柜中保持安静的弗雷德里克来说感觉过了小时之久，但在现实中只过了几分钟罢了。  
  
     在威尔能射出之前，汉尼拔停下了。他轻松地将威尔翻转过去，留意着他的伤口，发挥他惊人的力量和控制力。根据威尔放纵的呻吟来判断，可以安全地假设他喜欢被任意摆布。非常。  
  
     弗雷德里克惊恐地意识到他也硬了起来，阴茎在睡裤里令人恼火地跳动着。他用一件睡袍的袖子擦了擦自己脸和手上的汗水。他的手开始在大腿上来回抚摸，希望自己不要开始触碰自己。他从自己的思绪中被惊起，当他看到床上开始移动。  
  
     汉尼拔交换了他们的位置，将后背抵上床头板，威尔四肢着地，面对着床尾和衣柜。威尔低垂着头，卷发从额前垂落，试图将呼吸找回来，而汉尼拔则按自己喜欢地摆布着威尔，一手轻轻地按在威尔的后腰上，让他的背部保持拱起。然后他完全坐下，双腿伸到威尔的之间。他的双手移动到威尔的大腿内侧，用前臂勾住它们，一边倾身一边说。  
  
     “恐怕现在试图控制呼吸是没有意义的，亲爱的。鉴于我打算如此彻底地舔你，让你单凭这个就射出来。”在威尔能够回答之前，汉尼拔用他的手和前臂将威尔完全拉过来，将脸埋到了他的臀瓣之间。威尔放纵地喘息一声，双颊染上一片酡红，高高地扬起了头。当汉尼拔继续在他的后穴肆虐的时候，他突然张开了眼睛。威尔慢慢微笑起来，静静地用唇语说道：  
  
      _“嗨，奇尔顿。”_  
  
(欢乐小径：男性从肚脐延伸到生殖器的毛发。)  
  
     这持续了数个小时，威尔在能够集中的时候嘲弄弗雷德里克，弗雷德里克渐渐失去他的理智，而汉尼拔则在凶猛地操着威尔，似乎遗忘了威尔紧致的身体之外的任何事。当他们终于结束之后，汉尼拔搂着威尔喃喃着甜言蜜语，轻柔地亲吻他，随后他去了浴室拿毛巾来清理他们两个。  
  
     “现在你可以出来了，奇尔顿，别害羞。”威尔低声说。他的头发凌乱，身上汉尼拔啃咬的地方开始显现出痕迹，嘴唇红肿。总而言之，他看上去和听上去像是被好好操过一顿。弗雷德里克快速地从柜子里出来，愤怒沸腾着。他停下了一会，凶暴地盯着威尔。威尔似乎感觉到了弗雷德里克危险的状态，通过他原本餍足的脸上出现的不安神色判断。“弗雷德里克？”威尔轻轻地问道。一言不发地，弗雷德里克静静地走出房间，在身后关上了门。  
  
      “那是弗雷德里克吗？”汉尼拔拿着热毛巾到床上来跪在威尔身边，轻柔地擦去他身上的汗水和精液。  
  
     “是的。这可能是个问题。”威尔蜷缩到汉尼拔身边回答。  
  
     “不要担心这个，亲爱的。那是属于明天的问题。睡吧。”汉尼拔在威尔身边躺下，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的颈侧，从后面拥抱着他。威尔耸耸肩，把问题留给汉尼拔处理。  
  
      这对恋人宁静的夜晚被突然打断，当他们听到音乐声响彻房间。汉尼拔叹了口气，快速地起来，拿过他的长裤穿到身上，脸色如石般冷硬。威尔翻了个身看向汉尼拔，一只眼睛从卷发里露出来。“发生了什么？”他轻轻地问。汉尼拔简短地回头瞥了他一眼。“看起来事情不得不在今晚解决，我的爱。我恐怕弗雷德里克不会让事情简单地结束。你待在这里就好，”汉尼拔到床边倾身亲了亲威尔的额头，“我会照料所有事情。”汉尼拔静静地走出房间，寻找着他任性的丈夫。威尔能够听到他轻轻地呼唤，“弗雷德里克，亲爱的，你在哪里？”过了一会，一切归于寂静，让威尔感到焦躁。不顾汉尼拔的指令，威尔决定穿上衣服，因为刺伤的疼痛而咧了咧嘴。他慢慢地动作，确保不会把伤口撕开。威尔悄悄地走出客房，不确定汉尼拔去了哪里。那音乐声，一首羽管键琴演奏的歌，似乎在整个房子里回荡。  
  
      威尔不知怎么到了一个小房间。灯是关着的，但中央的一台电视发出莹莹的光芒照亮了房间，正播放着一段录像。威尔往四周看了一会，看弗雷德里克是否在这里。似乎他是独身一人。威尔轻轻地走到电视前，去看正在播放的是什么。他暗地里呻吟了一声。 _他妈的当然了。_ 那段录像里，汉尼拔和弗雷德里克站在一起，身着盛装，在一个似曾相识的巴尔的摩宴会厅中。  
  
     “那是我们举行婚礼的日子。我一生中最他妈快乐的一天。”弗雷德里克轻声说。威尔快速地拧身，但不够快。弗雷德里克拿着一个注射器，猛力地抓过威尔的手臂扎了进去。威尔向后顶去，让他的脑袋撞上了墙壁。太晚了。威尔踉跄一下倒在了地上。电视中，弗雷德里克无忧无虑地笑着，把手中的捧花扔向他醉醺醺的朋友们。“你给我打了什么鬼东西？”威尔嘶声道，意识已经开始涣散。“只是一点镇静剂，格拉汉姆。”弗雷德里克跪到他的脸边嘲讽道，紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。“现在如果你不介意的话，我要把我的丈夫要回来。” _当弗雷德里克把捧花抛入人群，一阵鼓掌和欢呼响了起来。_  
  
     弗雷德里克抓住威尔的脚踝，面目表情地用踝部负重带捆住他。做完之后，他拽着威尔的头发，不在乎他的身体在地板上刮擦。他推开房间的玻璃门，朝向他们的泳池。威尔的意识浮浮沉沉，试图踢开弗雷德里克，或者挣脱他抓着头发的手。弗雷德里克扔下威尔的脑袋，架起威尔的胳膊拽过泳池旁粗糙的水泥地。当他足够近了之后，弗雷德里克把威尔推进泳池，看着他立刻沉了下去。他感到他的阴影怪物胜利地鸣叫起来。  
  
     威尔的眼睛闭着。像这样，沉在水中，慢慢地溺毙，他仍然看上去像个天使。他不知为何看上去无辜，即使是在刚刚操了他的丈夫之后。他看上去像个脆弱的小男孩。弗雷德里克想知道这是不是就是他父亲把他从水里抱出来的时候的样子。应该不是。弗雷德里克对自己微笑，数个星期以来第一次感到胜利，自从威尔走进他的生活，几乎毁掉它以来。几乎。弗雷德里克不会让汉尼拔离开。永不。  
  
     他听到了身后传来的脚步声。他转过身，看到了汉尼拔。看到他脸上的表情，他的腹部立刻感觉像是被玻璃碎片刺中。他从来没有见过这个表情。他的眼睛在夜色中呈现为黑色，他的脸如同大理石一般冷硬。他看向泳池然后转向弗雷德里克。他歪了歪头。“你做了什么，弗雷德里克？”弗雷德里克的呼吸颤抖了。“你是我的，见鬼的！他根本配不上你，他甚至都不了解你！”在他能够继续之前，汉尼拔把他推到一边，跳入泳池中好把威尔救出来。他慢慢地把威尔拉起来推出泳池，然后自己爬上来。池水从他的头发流向眼睛，裤子紧贴在皮肤上。他迅速地检查了一下威尔的状况，确保他仍然在呼吸。威尔的嘴里吐出水来，狼狈地喘息着，但仍然没有恢复意识。汉尼拔允许自己轻轻微笑了一下，然后把目光转向弗雷德里克。停也不停地，他走向愣在原地的弗雷德里克。弗雷德里克皱起眉，现在才注意到汉尼拔的胸口有一道伤口，缓慢地渗着血。“在大约六分钟之内，警察就会包围这个地方，弗雷德里克。”汉尼拔一边喘息一边轻声说。“他们是来回应我跟我朋友被袭击的电话，”汉尼拔示意他胸口的伤和威尔，“而你表现得极其粗鲁，弗雷德里克。”汉尼拔继续他走向弗雷德里克的脚步，直到他们的胸膛几乎相撞。水从汉尼拔的头发滴到弗雷德里克抬起的脸上。他什么都看不到。没有情绪的征兆，或者爱意从那双黑色的眼中传来。就在这一刻弗雷德里克终于明白了……他已经输了。  
  
     汉尼拔双手捧住弗雷德里克的脸，拇指陷进他的皮肤里。“为什么？为什么你一开始要追求我？是什么让你说了我愿意，让你跟我在一起？”弗雷德里克最后问道。汉尼拔微笑了。数不尽的想法窜过弗雷德里克的脑袋，一个比一个更残酷。而答案要更糟。“当时我并不真的明白。只是人们似乎都那么做。”完全轻率的回答，好像那么多年来的每一刻都只不过是假装正常的一种练习。警笛声远远地从街道上传来。  
  
     “我打算让你活着，允许你去监狱好不碍我们的事，”汉尼拔轻声说。  
  
     弗雷德里克立刻放松了下来，然而他的脸因为愤怒而滚烫。汉尼拔喜爱地望了威尔一会，然后转回弗雷德里克。  
  
     “但恐怕我不能这么做。威尔今天告诉我他希望与我结婚，在未来的某一天。再见了，弗雷德里克。”没有片刻迟疑，汉尼拔转动双手，拧断了弗雷德里克的脖子。  
  
     被越来越响的警笛盖过的，是从小房间里传来的音乐声，一首由汉尼拔作曲和演奏的、在他与弗雷德里克的婚礼上播放的歌。  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. 海伦的礼物

 

      这栋奢华的别墅沐浴在阿根廷明媚的阳光中，日光照耀着室内奶白色的墙壁以及挑逗性的、赤裸的艺术品。其中一件是名长着黑色卷发，美丽得璀璨惊人的男子，双眼蓝过这所别墅毗邻的大海，晒成棕褐色的身体比大师所出的雕塑更加健美。上述的这件艺术品正位于别墅主卧，在与爱人的嬉戏之后慵懒地卧在丝质被单之间。耀眼的南美阳光令他手指上的珠宝闪烁。他在沉思中轻轻微笑。今天，是他与爱人的一周年纪念日，而他为他的医生准备了一项非常特别的计划。  
  
      汉尼拔留恋地从威尔温暖、贪婪的臂弯中起身，开始他这天的周年计划。他打算让它成为一件周末韵事。在安排中的奢靡晚餐之后，他将要送给威尔宝珀Villeret Shakudṑ腕表以及蒙特卡罗游艇，后者他曾经见过威尔的目光因在汉尼拔的罗博报告杂志上刊登的图片而点亮。他将会在那晚与他一起出海航行，在甲板上喂给他新鲜的葡萄，同时以他最爱的方式吸吮他，当凉爽的海风吹过他们炽热的肌肤。汉尼拔几乎在公开市场上挑选番茄时战栗，但是忍耐了下去。当镶嵌闪锌矿的纯金婚戒闪烁，汉尼拔喜爱地微笑了，回忆起他跟威尔在佛罗伦萨的新婚之夜。  
  
      当时他们刚刚从巴勒莫大教堂出来私下交换戒指。威尔告诉他，他选择这枚戒指是因为这宝石让他联想到他的眼睛。“特别是当你在壁炉旁操我的时候，”他低语道，一边将膝盖伸进汉尼拔的腿间。  
  
      他与威尔共渡的这两年无疑是他一生中最快乐的时光。每一天，他对侧写者的爱都同时使他为之折服和淹没。  
  
      当他们最初开始一起寻找房子的时候，汉尼拔曾经愉快而惊喜地发现威尔能有多么顺从和迁就。威尔向他解释了其中的缘由，当他在经历了一轮即兴的淫荡厨房性爱、在地板上喘气的时候。“这是你的资产，它应该反映你。如果你想要他妈的异域花朵和动物头骨作为中心摆饰，那就让我们去找来些见鬼的头骨。”汉尼拔的双眼开始起雾，他几乎窘迫地把脑袋埋到威尔下巴下面。两人都没有再说什么，当汉尼拔回到威尔上方开始第二轮。  
  
  
  
       _他们终于在钱德勒广场上发现了巴尔的摩最完美的家。这栋房子宽敞而庄严，以及汉尼拔想要的一切特质。在地产经理领他们介绍过房子之后，威尔看了一眼他脸上的表情，微笑起来搂住了汉尼拔的腰，在他唇上轻吻。汉尼拔的眼睛眯起了。当威尔拉开距离，他带着一个了然的坏笑抬头看向汉尼拔的眼睛。_  
  
       _“你都快要五十了，不应该依然这么可爱。”汉尼拔闻言扬起了眉毛，转身面对他的未婚夫。“你是指什么，威廉？”威尔的微笑加深了，他拉长着调子说：“你现在还在踮着脚尖，汉尼拔。我们一走进来，你的眼睛就愉快地眯了起来，你不断地跟地产经理强调诸如蒂芙尼灯具和多功能烤箱之类的玩意， **而且** 你还刻意保持自己的脚掌着地，就像个吃了糖之后兴奋的五岁小孩。你喜欢这房子？我爱这房子，好吗？”_  
  
       _如果那时刚好有花粉进了汉尼拔眼睛里，威尔足够礼貌到没有注意到它。_  
  
       _然而，一旦他们在这里住下，结了婚之后，威尔出击了。这次攻击有一个新取好的名字叫做温斯顿。汉尼拔一天晚上从办公室回到家，马上在门口僵住了。毋庸置疑地，他闻到了他可爱的威尔以及犬类的味道。他轻轻咧了咧嘴。_  
  
       _“威廉？”_  
  
       _“在这呢，汉尼拔。”_  
  
       _他顺从地跟着他情人的声音来到了他们的后院。那儿，在他花园的另一端，矗立着一个新的狗屋，并且有一只显然很躁动的狗在里面。威尔正跪在它面前，身上沾满草屑和泥土，狂野地笑着。汉尼拔的心为之雷鸣般地颤动。等到威尔从地上站起来面对他，汉尼拔板起了脸。威尔从下方瞥着汉尼拔，皱起了眉。_  
  
       _汉尼拔的腹部因为威尔美丽的蓝眼睛中出现的悲伤神色不适地拧紧。他叹了口气。“你玩弄我就像玩弄一把小提琴，亲爱的男孩。”那令人心碎的悲伤神色立刻消失得无影无踪，随之出现的是一个顽皮的笑容。不在意他衣服的状态，威尔用双臂环住汉尼拔的脖颈，把脸埋在里面。“衷心感谢你，mon cher（法，亲爱的）.”_  
  
  
  
      汉尼拔从回忆中回过神，离开市场往家走去。  
  
      夜晚临近的时候，汉尼拔将一切都准备妥当，威尔终于从楼上现身。当汉尼拔看到他，他的呼吸为之停顿。威尔正穿着他买给他的那件血红色丝质衬衫。那是那个命运之夜过后他送给他的第一件礼物。它很紧身，威尔敞开了最上面的几颗纽扣，炫耀着他温暖诱人的晒成棕褐色的肌肤。他的脸因为沐浴而泛红，他的卷发被梳理整齐，有一点点潮湿。他看上去美味至极。  
  
      “闻上去很美味，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
  
      “当然没有，请到餐桌前坐下。”  
  
      “好吧，哇哦。”威尔说完咬了咬嘴唇，双眼中有欲望闪耀。如果有什么关于他丈夫的事是汉尼拔很快了解到的，那就是他有着格外高涨的“性致”。而且喜爱汉尼拔表现出一点点的粗暴。他决定甩开这个念头以免晚餐凉掉，不情愿地让威尔走开了，望着他浑圆的臀部。  
  
      晚餐和甜点进行得非常完美。威尔在大部分时间都很乖（他的脚不乖了几次），并且大大地夸赞了食物。最后一口红酒之后威尔清了清喉咙，站起身，绕过餐桌走到汉尼拔身旁。他示意汉尼拔起身跟着他走。“我为你准备了一个惊喜，我的爱。”汉尼拔起身跟上威尔，他们的手轻轻交缠。“我也是。”威尔继续穿过他们的度假别墅，去到他们贮存红酒的地窖。等他们走到台阶前，他再次开口。  
  
      “我对阿根廷如此坚持是有个原因的，而这一次……”  
  
      “哦？”汉尼拔的鼻子动了动。有什么闻上去很熟悉。  
  
      “有什么东西不够。我知道自从我们在一起就有什么是你想要的，而我决定把它给你。”此时他们已经走进了地窖，威尔松开他的手到角落里去打开电灯。汉尼拔的眼睛睁大了。  
  
      那儿，绑在椅子上的，不是别人而正是尼克·沃尔多，威尔的前任。  
  
      “幸运地我能发现他到了这里。”  
  
      威尔缓缓走向椅子，无视尼克被堵塞的咒骂和尖叫。汉尼拔的目光像鹰一样追随着他。当威尔将两个手肘支在尼克肩上，脑袋靠近他的，他眯起了眼睛。威尔的双眼愉快地闪烁。  
  
      “自从可怜的弗雷德里克死后，你不满足于我只是不再见尼克。知道他曾经伤过我……操过我。”汉尼拔的嘴唇形成了一个咆哮。威尔微笑了。他再次缓缓起身，走向稍远的另一把椅子。椅子旁的台子上早已有一瓶红酒和两个酒杯。威尔显然已经把这件事准备好了。他舒服地坐定，为自己倒了一杯，然后扬起了眉毛。“所以，带他出去，亲爱的。我会爱死这场秀的。”  
  
  
  
      汉尼拔微笑了。  
  
  
FIN.  
  


 

 


End file.
